EG: Zombie Breakdown (Remake )
by Enishi CrossSoul
Summary: Que harías si todo lo que conoces, estimas y deseas se destruye frente a tus ojos, Twiligth Sparkle debe sobrevivir a un mundo que se colapsa sobre sus cimientos, mientras trata de mantener no solo su cordura, sino también la de sus compañeros, mientras se embarcan en una travesía buscando un lugar seguro al que puedan llamar hogar en este apocalipsis.
1. Lo que perdimos

**CAPITULO 1 "LO QUE PERDIMOS"**

* * *

 **Tema de apertura: Kyomu Densen ( Another OST OP 1)**

En la parte superior de un colegio se ven a tres personas moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras se abren camino a través de otras que parecen atacarles

 **-¡CORRAN!-**

Grito una voz masculina en la azotea de aquel colegio a la vez que golpeaba con un bat de aluminio la cabeza de lo que a ellos llamaron **"Errantes"** , las tres figuras avanzan a gran velocidad evitando o golpeando a aquellos seres que antes eran humanos, ninguno tenía idea de cómo paso todo este desastre, pero esas cosas no perdonarían sus vidas, las figuras eran de dos chicas de nomas de 16 años y un chico que rondaba en la misma edad el cual estaba vendado en el brazo izquierdo, los tres corrieron a través de la azotea evitando a tantos como podían, el chico tras despejar un poco el camino se adelantó y subió las escaleras para llegar al club de astronomía el cual pese a tener una puerta de metal enrejada en la parte superior de las escaleras no le fue difícil al chico brincarla y abrirla desde dentro dejando pasar a las 2 chicas cerrándola justo antes de que un _**Errante**_ pudiera "evitarlo" luego taparon la entrada con sillas y mesas del mismo club pues no confiaban que aquella puerta fuese capaz de resistir la monstruosa fuerza de aquellos seres, lograron acomodarlos de tal forma que contuvieran a los _**Errantes**_ , una vez asegurado se tomaron un pequeño descanso en esta "Zona segura" es entonces que una de las jóvenes se acerca a la barandilla de la terraza y ve incrédula el caos que se ha desatado en la ciudad de PINE CREEK, por lo que mirando aquel infierno y con una voz cargada de profunda frustración y rabia expreso

 **-Todo se arruino tan rápido, y todo estaba tan bien esta mañana-**

Dijo mientras miraba como se alzaban incendios por toda la ciudad, se escuchaban gritos de personas, sirenas de vehículos de policía y de emergencias además de disparos, sin duda alguna aquella tranquila ciudad ahora se había vuelto un Pandemónium

* * *

 **2 HORAS ANTES, AZOTEA DE LA PREPARATORIA CANTERLOT.**

* * *

Apoyada de espaldas contra la reja, podemos ver a una joven de piel lavanda de ojos lila con una larga y lacia cabellera azul zafiro con 2 franjas de 2 colores una magenta y otra violeta, vestida con playera de manga corta azul celeste adornada con un moño rosa y una falda corta de color morado con el símbolo de una estrella de 6 puntas de color magenta, con zapatos negros y calcetas moradas con rosa, aquella chica miraba solemnemente el cielo con una expresión tranquila pero triste, pareciera que algo le perturbaba, mientras el viento soplaba moviendo su cabello, pero justo en ese momento una sombra se acercó hacia donde estaba y apoyo su mano derecha contra la reja mirando hacia el horizonte sin embargo de que esta persona hablase la chica sin necesidad de voltear a verle se dirigió a él con una voz calmada logrando ocultar sus emociones

 **-Hola Dusk ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?-**

Pregunto Twilight mientras bajaba la mirada pero sin voltear a ver al chico a la vez que mantenía su expresión calmada nunca dejaba su rostro.

El mencionado era un muchacho de piel oliva de ojos Cian, cabello corto color Magenta desordenado con un ligero copete, vestido con una remera blanca de manga larga, pantalones de trabajo azules y calzado deportivo, el cual solo se recargo también de espaldas contra el enrejado y con un tono entre cansado y aburrido respondió

 **-No tengo ganas de estar en clase ahora, así que tome mi Shinaí y vine aquí para practicar mis katas de kendo al menos hasta que terminen de limpiar el Dojo…**

Es entonces el muchacho con tono curioso se dirigió a la peli-violeta

… **¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-**

Inquirió el peli-magenta dirigiendo una mirada curiosa a su amiga a lo que está, manteniendo su semblante tranquilo respondió

 **-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algo, además con mis notas y promedios no creo que faltar a una o dos clases me perjudique-**

Respondió Twilight volteando con una sonrisa hacia su amigo quien por unos momentos la miro sorprendido y con un tono entre burlón y curioso se dirigió a ella

 **-OK… …¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga? la Twilight que yo conozco jamás faltaría a clase-**

Dijo mientras fingía retroceder asustado a lo que la peli-violeta soltó una carcajada para luego recobrar su tono tranquilo

 **-Ja-já, soy la Twilight que conoces, solo que como te dije necesito aclarar mis pensamientos…**

Sin embargo su tono de voz cambio a uno sombrío y triste

… **nada muy serio-**

Respondió Twilight mientras volvía su mirada al cielo intentado que Dusk no notara su cambio de voz pero para su desgracia no pasó desapercibido para el peli-magenta el cual no tardo en entender que a su amiga algo le aquejaba por lo que con un tono de voz calmado pero firme se dirigió a la chica

 **-Es por Rarity ¿verdad?-**

Inquirió el muchacho volteando a ver el horizonte con una expresión calmada mientras que la peli-violeta al verse descubierta se volteó hacia su amigo viéndolo de manera sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos entonces intento decirle algo pero solo consiguió tartamudear

 **-Este… pues yo… pues…-**

Pero antes de que la chica siga avergonzándose a si misma el chico con el mismo tono de voz calmado la interrumpió

 **-Vamos Twilight, no me engañas ya va una semana desde que tu Rarity cruzaron palabra y…**

Hizo una breve pausa y continúo

… **No es que me incumba pero, más pareciera que ella te evitara a toda costa, ¿se puede saber qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos?, claro si quieres hablar de ello-**

Dijo el muchacho mirando a Twilight quien solo se quedó ahí parada con la cabeza baja a la vez que se instauro un incómodo silencio que duro unos minutos hasta que Dusk viendo que su amiga no pareciera querer hablar del tema opto por retirase pero antes se dirigió a ella con voz tranquila

 **-Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo entiendo así que…**

Hizo otra pausa mientras se rasco la nuca a la vez que camino hacia las escaleras

… **mejor me voy, nos vem…-**

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Twilight le interrumpió con voz serena

 **-Fue el viernes pasado cuando ocurrió…**

Comenzó a explicar con voz neutra la peli-violeta haciendo a Dusk voltear a verla con sorpresa aunque rápidamente volvió a su semblante tranquilo sonriendo levemente mientras su amiga continuaba con su relato tratando de que su voz siguiese neutra

 **-Veras lo que paso fue que le dije a Rarity mis verdaderos sentimientos…**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Luego de un tranquilo día de escuela Rarity y Twilight se encontraban en el club de teatro del colegio pues la chica de cabello índigo estaba haciendo sus últimos retoques de un vestido de princesa que se usaría durante la obra del próximo festival escolar y le pidió a la peli-violeta que la ayudase como su modelo a lo cual esta acepto, luego de un rato finalmente termino por lo que una vez acomodadas las cosas ambas chicas se disponían a ir hacia sus casas pero antes de salir del club Twilight tratando de no sonar nerviosa se dirigió a su amiga

 **-Rarity espera, tengo que decirte algo importante-**

Dijo la peli-violeta mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello a la vez que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, mientras Rarity se volteó y con su usual tono refinado pregunto

 **-¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata querida?-**

dijo la peli-morada mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja a la vez que le sonreía levemente a Twilight mirándola fijamente con sus ojos color zafiro, esto hizo a Twilight ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que debido a los nervios tartamudeo en su respuesta

 **-Este… yo… pues… veras… yo… ¡Agh!-**

Twilight a pesar de haber reunido el valor para decírselo los nervios y la ansiedad la estaban haciendo perder la compostura lo cual la frustró haciendo que se diera un Facepalm en la cara desconcertando a la peli morada quien se disponía a acercársele cuando Twilight la detuvo levantando su brazo haciéndole una señal de alto con su mano, luego la cerro dejando solo su dedo índice levantado pidiéndole un momento haciendo que Rarity volviese a su posición original mientras que la peli-violeta hacia le técnica de respiración que le enseño su cuñada Candance logrando tranquilizarse, es entonces que abrió los ojos puso una expresión seria y con voz decidida hablo

 **-Rarity me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia-**

Dijo sin rodeos la peli-violeta lo cual dejo a Rarity en shock y con los ojos bien abiertos congelada en su sitio, por su parte Twilight claramente noto que había tomado por sorpresa a la peli-morada además un silencio incomodo se instauro en el lugar haciendo que la voluntad de la peli-violeta empezase a flaquear al no tener respuesta sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que sacando lo último de valor que le quedaba se volvió a dirigir a Rarity

 **-Sé que es repentino pero, ya no podía seguir negando lo que siento por ti, así que ¿aceptas?**

Expreso la chica diciendo lo último ya con ojos suplicantes a la vez que inconscientemente le extendió la mano como si se tratase de un "caballero", ante este gesto la peli-morada se sonrojo fuertemente, movió sus labios intentando articular alguna palabra pero ningún sonido salía entonces miro la mano de Twilight y luego sus ojos lo cual solo hizo que su sonrojo solo empeorase y entonces en tono casi desesperado hablo

 **-YO… ¡YO LO PENSARE! ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!-**

Expreso la peli-morada casi entrando en pánico saliendo rápidamente del aula mientras azotaba detrás de si la puerta corrediza a la vez que salía corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás dejando a una confundida e impactada Twilight

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

 **-Y eso fue lo que pasó-**

Dijo Twilight mientras ponía un semblante triste, hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió

 **-Pero debido a la respuesta inconclusa que dio decidí esperar hasta que terminaran las clases del lunes y volverle a preguntar ya que pensé que un fin de semana sería suficiente tiempo para que me diese una resolución, pero resulta que apenas toco el timbre de salida ella desapareció y a partir de ese día siempre que intento acercarme a ella se aleja, durante los almuerzos, entre las clases, en horas libre, no importa cuánto la busque ella simplemente desaparece y a la hora de la salida ella siempre es la primera en irse…**

Entonces la peli-violeta soltó un suspiro para luego volverse a recargar de espaldas sobre el enrejado y ahora con tono frustrado prosiguió

… **Sé que parezco una acosadora pero necesito saber su respuesta, no importa cuál sea, quiero que me lo diga y que lo haga mirándome a los ojos, que sus palabras sean sinceras y que vengan de lo más profundo de su corazón, ya sea que me correspondan o que me rechacen, solo necesito saber…**

Hizo una breve pausa a la vez que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y entonces con tono triste y suplicante dijo

… **¿Es que es acaso mucho pedir?-**

Pregunto la chica mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos y al notarlas rápidamente se volteó y se las limpio con el dorso de sus manos

Por su parte el peli-magenta estaba impactado y a la vez incomodo, pues no se esperaba una situación así por lo que de la forma que pudo se dirigió a su amiga

 **-Bueno pues…**

… **no sé qué decir…**

… **pensé que habían discutido por alguna tontería o algo así, pero lo que me acabas de decir esta por mucho fuera de mi liga y para serte franco no sé qué pueda hacer para apoyarte creo cualquier consejo que te diga suene a una reverenda tontería…**

… **por lo que lamento el no poder ayudarte-**

Dijo el muchacho mientras se volvía a rascar la nuca y miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado pues en cuestiones de confesiones y situaciones románticas conocía muy poco por lo que dar un consejo sobre esa índole con tan poca experiencia en ello, podría empeorar la situación. Sin embargo la chica tras secarse las lágrimas se dirigió a él ya con un tono más calmado y tranquilo

 **-No te preocupes Dusk…**

… **te agradezco que me hayas escuchado-**

Dijo la peli-violeta dándole una gentil sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, cosa que sorprendió al chico por un momento pero entonces recordó con su hermana también le pasa de cuando en cuando lo mismo, tal vez no sea capaz de dar un consejo pero el estar ahí y escuchar lo que le dicen, les permite dejar salir sus emociones y con ello quitarse una pesada carga emocional, por lo que también le correspondió con una sonrisa a su amiga y con voz tranquila se dirigió a ella

 **-Siempre que pueda, cuenta conmigo-**

Respondió el peli-magenta mientras se acercaba al enrejado de nuevo

Ya iba a responder la chica cuando escucharon unos constantes golpeteos en la reja de la entrada principal de la escuela, por lo que guiados por la curiosidad ambos miraron y vieron como un hombre vestido de traje embestía una y otra vez el portón principal, ambos miraron curiosos la escena frente a ellos, varios profesores fueron a mirar que pasaba, uno de ellos, el profesor de educación física, trato de hablar con el sujeto pero no le hizo caso, enojado lo tomo de la camisa y lo estrello con fuerza contra la reja, el hombre sin embargo no se inmuto lo cual consterno al profesor pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar el hombre cogió el brazo del profesor y en un acto de canibalismo le dio una enorme mordida en el antebrazo arrancándole un gran trozo de carne ocasionando una enorme hemorragia, se podían ver los músculos y tendones desgarrados incluso dejando parte de los huesos del antebrazo expuestos, el profesor lanzo un horrible alarido y se dejó caer de espaldas mientras trataba inútilmente de detener la hemorragia, sin embargo a los pocos segundos murió debido al desangramiento masivo que sufrió dejando una charco de color carmín alrededor de su brazo, una profesora se acercó a revisarle, aterrorizándose al no encontrar pulso, pero entonces algo extraño ocurrió el profesos comenzó a reaccionar cosa que hizo sonreír a la maestra sin embargo algo no andaba bien pues los ojos del hombre tenían la mirada perdida, se veía muy pálido, su cara tenía una expresión descolocada, además de que emitía raros gruñidos sin mencionar que cuando se reincorporaba lo hacía de forma irregular como si fuese una marioneta, a pesar de ello la profesora se acercó para tratar de ayudarlo pero este la tomo de la camisa y le mordió el cuello, haciéndola gritar de agonía ante esto el otro maestro trato de ayudarla pero también fue atacado, Twilight y Dusk miraron horrorizados la escena y no tardaron más de 3 segundos en concluir que debían salir de ahí cuanto antes pues aunque no entendían totalmente la situación si sabían algo, muy pronto se desataría el caos, fue entonces que Dusk con un tono aterrado y preocupado se dirigió a Twilight

 **-Maldita sea… ¡TWILIGTH!, ¡TENEMOS IRNOS CUANTO ANTES! ¡VE POR NUESTROS AMIGOS ANTES QUE ESTO SE VUELVA EL INFIERNO!, ¡RESCATA SOLO A LOS QUE PUEDAS!…**

Dijo el muchacho a lo cual una desconcertada pero aterrada Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza, para casi al instante correr a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras y mientras lo hacían Dusk con tono preocupado volvió a hablar

 **-¡Nos reuniremos aquí en la azotea!**

Entonces el chico de una zancada salto los últimos 4 escalones y se dispuso a irse hacia la derecha pero entonces la peli-violeta le grito un tanto asustada mientras bajaba los últimos escalones parta llegar al pasillo

 **-¿A dónde vas tú?-**

Es entonces que el chico volteo a verla y con mucha preocupación le respondió

 **\- Voy a la enfermería, Mi hermana no se sentía bien por lo que Rainbow y la sub-directora Luna la llevaron ahí, debo de ir por ella…**

… **¡NOS VEMOS EN LA AZOTEO!**

Grito el chico mientras corría en dirección a la enfermería, entonces Twilight se fue en dirección contraria, directo hacia su salón y aunque tenía miedo por lo que vio, mas temía por la seguridad de Rarity, por lo que no dudo en ir por ella y mientras corría en su mente solo había un pensamiento

 _ **-"Por favor, Rarity que estés bien"-**_

 **Clase de biología 5 min. Después del primer altercado.**

Una jovencita de piel blanca ojos azul zafiro y cabello morado enrulado delicadamente estaba mirando el cielo, pensativa, tal vez la clase de biología era interesante, pero Rarity tenía cosas más importares en mente en ese momento

 _ **-"No puedo seguir aplazándolo tengo que darle una respuesta, pero ¿cómo dársela? si ni siquiera sé lo que siento por ella"-**_

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Después azotar tras de sí la puerta del club le peli-morada corrió por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso en donde se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y calmarse un poco ya que aquella confesión la había tomado por sorpresa, pero entonces una pregunta asalto su mente

 _ **-"¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?, Twilight mi amiga la come libros que apenas y habla con los demás, digo aparte de nuestras amigas y que no parecía interesarle algo más aparte del estudio, ¿acaba de pedirme ser su novia? es más lo hizo de tal forma que parecía…**_

… _ **¿un príncipe?"-**_

Se preguntó la peli-morada quien al alzar la mirada vio el baño de damas frente a ella y fue al mu8smo para mojarse la cara ya que sentía calor y también para procesar lo que había pasado, una vez que se "refresco" se secó la cara y miro su reflejo en el espejo y pudo notar que estaba ruborizada además de que una sonrisa estaba en sus labios entonces impactada desvió la mirada y volvió a pensar

 _ **-"Un minuto porque rayos estoy tan feliz, es más porque me siento emocionada, avergonzada, nerviosa aún más porque rayos mi corazón late tan rápido y fuerte…**_

En ese momento a Rarity le vino un recuerdo muy especial, en este Twilight y ella había ido a ver una lluvia de estrellas al parque acompañadas del hermano de la peli-violeta y su novia quienes misteriosamente desaparecieron por un rato dejando a ambas chicas solas justo en el momento en que comenzó la lluvia de estrellas, la peli-violeta estaba muy emocionada al punto de que mientras las veía se levantó y actuando como una niña extendió su mano como intentando atajar una de esas estrellas, Rarity al principio solo rio un poco por la actitud infantil de su amiga pero entonces ocurrió algo mágico ya que de alguna forma Twilight quedo con la luz de la luna llena cubriéndola haciendo verla muy hermosa y con las estrellas cayendo solo aumentaron la su belleza de la chica peli-violeta dejando impactada a la peli-morada pues por un segundo parecía que estuviese viendo a una _ninfa_ y más cuando Twilight sin saberlo hacia movimientos gráciles que hipnotizaron a Rarity quien ya n o miraba a las estrellas si no a la chica que tenía frente a ella y no sabía por qué pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza hasta que de pronto y sin intención la peli-violeta hizo un movimiento bastante sensual para después dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa a Rarity haciendo que esta grabase con fuego aquella imagen en su cabeza a la vez que un fuerte sonrojo atravesaba su cara, se quedó así por un par de segundos hasta que noto que su amiga la miraba extrañada lo cual hizo que la peli-morada desviase avergonzada la mirada dejando confundida a la otra chica

… _ **y ahora ¿por qué demonios recuerdo eso justo ahora?"-**_

Entonces la peli-morada coloco su mano en su pecho intentando relajar su respiración para luego pensar

 _ **-"Necesito relajarme para aclarar mis ideas y entender del todo la situación…**_

… _ **que mejor que un SPA para hacerlo"-**_

Entonces la chica rápidamente saco su celular e hizo una reservación para el SPA de ALOE y LOTUS y posteriormente irse de ahí

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

…" **Quiero a Twilight pero, ¿realmente la veo como solo una amiga o como pareja? digo primero que nada es una chica y nunca al menos de manera tan directa se me ha declarado una, además ella es una obsesiva del orden, siempre recurre a los libros para cualquier cosa, es muy perfeccionista, sin mencionar que enloquece literalmente si no le salen las cosas como las planea, aunque también es muy linda, decidida, amable, siempre busca la manera de ayudar a otros, es entusiasta bueno al menos en cuanto al estudio, sin contar de que es muy bonita y claro si se arreglara un poco, más de un chico iría tras ella, pero, qué extraño…**

… **solo lo he pensado y ya me siento molesta…**

… **es como si no quisiera que eso pasara…**

… **es más, no quiero que pase…**

… **no quiero que se vaya de mi lado…**

… **quiero que este solo conmigo…**

… **¿eso significa que la quiero o solo me siento atraída hacia ella?...**

 **¡Argh!...**

… **A ESTE PASO SEGUIRÉ EVITÁNDOLA POR EL RESTO DEL AÑO…**

… **¿Por qué las cosas son tan difíciles?"-**

Pesaba la peli-morada a la vez que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el escritorio, cuando de repente La puerta se abrió de golpe y vio entrar a una Twilight jadeante y muy nerviosa, esta miro alrededor del aula y no tardo en divisarla a ella y a Flash

La peli-violeta sintió un gran alivio al ver a Rarity, pero rápidamente recordó el por qué estaba ahí, por lo que apenas había recuperado el aliento cuando con voz preocupada y asustada grito.

 **-¡Rarity, Flash! ¡Tenemos que irnos!, ¡vengan conmigo! ¡Rápido!-**

Expreso la chica a la vez que fue con Rarity la cogió de la muñeca e hizo que se levantara, esta iba a protestar pero al ver los ojos de Twilight noto el terror y la angustia que sentía por lo que solo se dejó llevar, rápidamente salieron del salón seguidas por Flash quien intento dar una excusa por la actitud de su amiga para luego salir de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras los alumnos murmuraban entre ellos y el profesor gritaba algo que prácticamente fue ignorado, una vez afuera Twilight abrazo con fuerza a Rarity, esta dudosa y sonrojada devolvió el abrazo pero entonces flash consternado le pregunto

 **-¿Que ocurre Twilight te ves aterrada?-**

Entonces la peli-violeta rompió el abrazo miro a Flash, luego a Rarity y con voz baja pero llena de angustia dijo

 **-Algo malo está pasando…**

Expreso la peli-violeta a la vez que comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, seguida de sus 2 amigos y mientras avanzaban con voz más sería prosiguió

 **-…Dusk y yo vimos desde la azotea a un sujeto que estaba actuando extraño y golpeaba la reja constantemente por lo que unos profesores se acercaron para ver que quería incluso uno de ellos lo azoto contra la reja pero entonces…**

Twilight se detuvo, trago saliva y trato de que su voz no se quebrara

… **ese hombre ataco al profesor arrancándole de una mordida parte de su antebrazo, el profesor cayó al suelo desangrándose y después dejo de moverse, parecía haber muerto pero de pronto se levantó ataco a una maestra mordiéndola, el otro profesor quiso intervenir y también fue atacado…**

…Twilight hizo una pausa pues recordar aquella escena la hacía temblar, por su parte Rarity y Flash se quedaron impactados por lo que les decía Twilight, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, Flash apretó los diente mientras que Rarity se llevó las manos a la boca, entonces Twilight logro recuperar la compostura, volvió a avanzar y continuo su explicación aunque más tranquila y con un tono decidido

… **sin embargo ya no vimos más pues Dusk y yo nos movimos para buscarlos a ustedes y a los otros, debemos salir de aquí ante de que…**

Pero entonces fue interrumpida por el sonido del altavoz de la escuela para luego dar paso a la voz de la directora Celestia quien comenzó a hablar con un tono agitado y nervioso

 _ **-A Todos los estudiantes, evacuen de forma ordenada sus clases, un ataque de vandalismo masivo está sucediendo en la escuela, que los profesores les guíen a las salidas de emergencia esto no es simulacro repito que todos….-**_

De pronto su mensaje fue interrumpido por el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y unos gruñidos sonaban claramente por el altavoz

 _ **-¿Que quieren?... ¡aléjense de mí! ¡Déjenme! ¡No se acerquen! -**_

De pronto la voz de directora cambio su tono asustado a uno decidido y grito

- _ **Dije ¡ALÉJENSE!-**_

Acto seguido se escucharon varias detonaciones de arma de fuego y los gritos de la directora entre cada disparo

 _ **-¡NO SE ACERQUEN! ….**_

… _ **¡MALDICIÓN!...**_

… _ **¡SUÉLTAME!...**_

… _ **¡ARGH!**_

De pronto se escuchó otro disparo pero tras este se cortó abruptamente la transmisión, aunque se escucharon un par de disparos más provenientes de donde se encontraba el cuarto de transmisión antes de que todo quedase en un silencio sepulcral que se esparció por todo el plantel y entonces en menos de 10 segundos todo el cuerpo estudiantil entro en pánico, empezaron gritar, a correr, empujarse y golpearse intentando escapar desesperadamente tanto de las aulas como de la escuela

La situación había pasado de mal a peor, Twilight miro a Rarity y Flash para luego decir con voz firme mientras comenzaba a correr seguida de sus amigos

 **-¡Vamos a la azotea! ahí quede con Dusk esperemos que haya logrado encontrar a los otros-**

Sin embargo a medio camino Flash se detuvo frente a unos lockers y comenzó a revisarlos buscando algo que le sirviese como arma, Twilight y Rarity no tuvieron más remedio que esperarlo un tanto ansiosas hasta que Flash dio con un bate de beisbol hecho de aluminio, lo cogió y de inmediato los tres chicos se dirigieron a la azotea pero al estar cerca de las escaleras notaron que se acercaba alguien que resulto ser la profesora Cheerilee, esto alegro a Rarity quien de inmediato se acercó a la profesora pero entonces Twilight noto que algo andaba mal pues los movimientos de la profesora eran erráticos, se veía muy pálida, parte de su cabello estaba desaliñado y cubría el lado derecho de su rostro, ante esto la peli-violeta fue hacia su amiga para detenerla pero de pronto la peli-morada se horrorizo pues noto algo que le helo la sangre, se llevó las manos a la boca y camino un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero por la impresión la fuerza en sus piernas fallo haciendo que cayera de sentón al suelo mientras miraba aterrada a la profesora la cual solo emitió un extraño gruñido para luego abalanzarse sobre la peli-morada la cual cerro los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos mientras grito aterrada

 **-¡NO ME LASTIMES!-**

Flash al ver esto se dispuso a reaccionar pero fue Twilight la que lo hizo más rápido a la vez que coz decidida grito

 **-¡DÉJALA!-**

Acto seguido le conecto en el abdomen una poderosa patada de karate que lanzo a la profesora contra unos casilleros para luego caer al suelo, entonces Twilight aprovecho para ayudar a su amiga a reincorporase y preocupada le pregunto

 **-¿Estas bien?-**

Rarity un tanto avergonzada solo asintió con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada pero entonces un Flash impactado grito

 **-¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO!?-**

Twilight y Rarity de inmediato voltearon a ver a su amigo quien se encontraba impactado, apretando la mandíbula y sosteniendo con mucha fuerza el bate frente a él, pues miraba el porqué del grito de Rarity y al verlo Twilight lo comprendió también pues el cabello que cubría parte del rostro de la maestra Cheerilee se había movido dejando a la vista algo que solo se ve en las películas de terror, a la profesora le habían arrancado parte del rostro, la carne que cubría su pómulo y su sien estaban desgarradas al punto de dejar al descubierto el hueso con algunos retazos de carne y sangre coagulada, además de tener una cuenca vacía por ojo

Ante esta imagen la peli-violeta lejos de asustarse se enfureció y pensó con frustración

 _ **-"Esto debe ser una maldita broma enferma"-**_

En ese instante la "profesora" o lo que era antes una profesora se abalanzó de nuevo contra ellos pero Flash en un rápido movimiento logro colocarse tras ella y la inmovilizo poniendo el bate en su cuello, pero esta simplemente giro su cuello de una manera biológicamente imposible y mordió a Flash en el brazo derecho cerca de su hombro, haciendo que el chico soltara el bate y luchara por quitársela de encima, ante esto Twilight rápidamente reacciono, cogió el bate y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza por detrás a la maestra rompiéndosela en el acto y logrando hacer que lo soltase para luego desplomase inerte al suelo, la peli-violeta dudosa de haber acabado con ella se acercó con cuidado al cuerpo con el bate en posición de ataque, lo pateo levemente y al ver que no había respuesta se relajó un poco, entonces volteo hacia su amigo quien ya estaba siendo revisado por Rarity quien preocupada le pregunto

 **-¿Estas bien?-**

Ante esto el chico miro su herida, luego arranco un pedazo de su camiseta se hizo un vendaje improvisado y con un tono tranquilizador y mientras le giñaba un ojo dijo

 **-Si no te preocupes solo fue una mordía superficial no es nada-**

En ese momento Twilight escucho un gran alboroto y decidió asomarse por la ventana solo para ver el infierno que se había desatado en el patio de la escuela, observo con horror como más estudiantes en el mismo estado que la maestra atacaban a otros, mordiéndolos y devorándolos a lo que la chica apretando con fuerza el bate dijo en casi susurro

 **-Es el apocalipsis-**

* * *

 **Mismo momento, pasillo hacia la enfermería. Cerca de la sala de profesores.**

* * *

Se ve a Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie (con el cabello lacio), Apple Jack y un muchacho, de piel color crema y el cabello blanco corto, que respondía al nombre de Haugthy Blood avanzando sigilosamente hacia la enfermería, tratando de evitar a los infectados por donde pasaban, sin embargo les apareció uno detrás de ellos, el cual se abalanzó sobre Apple Jack pero esta con un movimiento de yudo le derribo rápidamente y antes de que pudiese levantarse la joven de cabello carmín y mechones amarillos saco de su chaqueta de cuero un cuchillo plegable de 25 cm de hoja de doble filo tipo Estilete* con el cual atravesó el cráneo del "Errante" neutralizándolo, una vez eliminada la amenaza continuaron, pero entonces el peliblanco preocupado pregunto

 **-¿Porque no vamos a la sala de profesores? podría haber ayuda allí-**

Sunset se detuvo en seco se irguió completamente, miro al chico de forma inquisitiva y con voz severa dijo

 **-Mira y ve a aquellos compañeros que pensaron lo mismo que tu-**

Dijo Sunset mientras señalaba a un grupo de alumnos que estaban frente a la sala de maestros, pero al abrir la puerta fueron recibidos por varios infectados que se les abalanzaron a los pobres chicos mordiéndolos, Haugthy al igual que Apple Jack y Pinkie se horrorizaron por tan horrible escena, por su parte Sunset solo se volteó indiferente, respiro hondo y pensó preocupada

 **-Debo de calmarme y mantenerme firme, como líder no debo mostrar temor ya que en este momento alguien tiene que tomar el mando incluso si me dicen que carezco de emociones no he de flaquear-**

En ese momento Sunset saco su celular y volvió a ver el mensaje que le había enviado Twilight, lo miro por unos momentos, se tranquilizó y con voz firme se dirigió a los otros

 **-Recibí un mensaje de Twilight, diciendo que vayamos al lugar más seguro que tengamos más cerca, lo cual sería o la azotea o el almacén deportivo, y como el segundo nos queda más cerca, es allí a donde vamos-**

Explico para luego continuar el camino seguida por los otros fue entonces que mientras pasaban frente a la enfermería escucharon un alboroto seguido de una inmediata salpicadura de sangre el vidrio de la misma lo cual puso a Sunset en alerta saco su cuchillo y en posición de máximo ataque se colocó a un lado de la puerta, Apple Jack cogió un extintor de incendios y se colocó del otro lado, por su parte Haugthy y Pinkie se quedaron atrás, fue entonces que Sunset le hace una seña a AJ a lo cual esta asintió y se puso en posición de ataque, entonces la chica pelirroja en un movimiento abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente seguida de AJ cargando el extintor como un mazo pero se sorprendieron al ver los cuerpos inertes de 4 infectados tirados en el suelo, con sus cráneos destrozados, esto dejo impactadas a ambas chicas pero de alguna forma las relajo, al levantar la vista vieron a la Sub. directora Luna y a Dusk con la respiración agitada y en posición de ataque, siendo el chico con su shinai ensangrentado casi completamente destruido por el enfrentamiento mientras la subdirectora usaba como arma un soporte metálico para suero el cual también estaba ensangrentado y bastante dañado, detrás de ambos se encontraba Rainbow Dash quien abrazaba protectoramente a Fluttershy estos al verles se relajaron pues eran sus amigos, de inmediato Sunset se acercó al grupo mientras que AJ fue a donde Luna y Rainbow quien al ver a AJ soltó a Fluttershy para luego lanzarse sobre la chica vaquera abrazándola fuertemente tratando de no llorar mientras que esta le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza y le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, por su parte Fluttershy noto que su hermano aún estaba tenso por lo que se acercó a él y le abrazo por detrás para calmarlo cosa que funciono ya que el chico de inmediato se volteó y la abrazo con ternura, entonces Sunset tratando de no sonar preocupada les pregunto.

 **-¿Están bien? ¿Nadie ha sido mordido?-**

Todos la miraron y negaron haber sido mordido lo cual alivio enormemente a la pelirroja, entonces la chica se asomó fuera del lugar y les hizo una seña a Pinkie y Haugthy para que entrasen lo cual hicieron rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si

Una vez dentro Pinkie al ver a los demás se alegró tanto de verlos que su cabello se esponjo un poco y se abalanzó hacia ellos abrazándolos fuertemente mientras lloraba de alegría sin embargo debido al fuerte abrazo los estaba dejando sin aire por lo que Rainbow con dificultad hablo

 **-También estamos contentos de verte Pinkie pero necesitamos aire-**

dijo mientras su cara se ponía cada vez más azul, entonces la chica de cabello esponjado los soltó haciendo que tomasen una gran bocanada de aire para luego mirar con cierta molestia a la chica fiestera pero esta solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras miraba avergonzada hacia otro lado, entonces Rainbow en un tono molesto pregunto

 **-¿Alguien podría decirme que rayos está pasando? Todo lo que ocurre parece ser sacada de una película de tercera-**

Entonces Sunset se acercó a ella y con voz seria le dijo

 **-No es una película RD esto es real aunque en algo tienes razón estas cosas son como los zombis de las películas, están muertos pero siguen moviéndose y no tienen raciocinio solo siguen su instinto más primario** _ **ALIMENTARSE**_ **por lo que atacan a todo aquello con vida para devorarlo y si te muerden estas acabado, pues te infectan para luego de un tiempo también convertirte en un como ellos un** _ **"ERRANTE"…**_

Cuando escucharon el nombre que les dio se extrañaron pero antes de preguntar la pelirroja continúo

… **Se preguntaran porque les llame así, es simple cuando veníamos para acá Haugthy y yo experimentamos un poco con ellos y descubrimos algunas cosas importantes primero solo responden al ruido es decir están ciegos no son capaces de ubicar a la gente si hay mucho ruido alrededor, segundo tienen una fuerza sobrehumana además de una flexibilidad comparada con la de un contorsionista profesional, tercero aun así son lentos debido al rigor mortis que presentan luego de unos momentos es decir todas sus acciones son "erradas" y por eso les llame errante ya que simplemente todo lo que hacen es errado-**

De alguna forma todos entendieron el punto lo cual los puso a pensar un poco tratando de asimilarlo, fue entonces que Dusk quien sin dejar de abrazar a Fluttershy hablo ya calmado hablo

 **-Twilight seguramente está ya en la azotea será mejor comunicarnos con ella-**

Entonces Sunset hablo mientras sacaba rápidamente su celular y comenzaba a escribirle a Twilight un mensaje

 **-Ya lo hago dame un momento-**

Y mientras la pelirroja lo hacía, la sub. Luna con voz firme hablo

 **-Hay que esperar que los estudiantes que entraron en pánico o se escapen o terminen como** _ **Errantes**_ **, antes de salir de aquí…**

Hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba por la ventana el caos que se había desatado y luego prosiguió

… **es demasiado peligroso salir en estos momentos, además debemos deshacernos de ellos** -

Dijo mientras señalaba los tres cadáveres que tenían ahí, entonces la subdirectora puso a un lado su "Arma", luego se quitó la chaqueta, fue hacia la ventana y la abrió entonces le pidió apoyo a Haugthy y a Dusk

 **-Ayúdenme a sacarlos por la ventana-**

Acto seguido Dusk y Haughty cogieron el cadáver y sin dudarlo fueron hacia la ventana y con un poco de esfuerzo lograron arrojar el cadáver fuera del lugar, fue entonces que AJ también se unió y junto con la Sub. Luna sacaron otro cadáver, tras unos 15 minutos habían tirado todos los cadáveres por la ventana y ya que la enfermería estada en un tercer piso la pestilencia no llegaría tan fuerte, por su parte RD y Fluttershy cogieron algunas cosas de limpieza que estaban en un casillero y limpiaron el piso y las cosas que estaban manchadas de sangre ya que les daba un poco de asco, además si se quedarían ahí a esperar por lo menos no olería a sangre, una vez limpiado un poco ambas chicas, al igual que con los cadáveres tiraron toda el agua ensangrentada por la ventana

* * *

 **Azotea, hora actual.**

* * *

Twilight, Rarity y Flash construyeron una barricada con mesas y sillas tras la puerta metálica para evitar que los errantes la derribasen, una vez confirmado que estaba seguro todos trataron de llamar a sus familias pero no funciono, las líneas están sobresaturadas lo cual frustro a Twilight y enojada dijo

 **-¡Maldición! toda la red esta sobrecargada-**

Pero entonces recordó que su hermano le había dado un número privado y sin dudarlo lo marco, el cual milagrosamente tenía línea, unos segundos después logro escuchar una voz familiar la cual sonaba preocupada

 **-¡TWILIGHT! ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?-**

La chica de inmediato respondió preocupada

 **-¡HERMANO, SOY YO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!-**

Sin embargo había demasiada interferencia por lo cual Shining Armor no era capaz de escucharla

 **-¡TWILIGHT NO TE ESCUCHO!, ¡pero sé que estás ahí!-**

En ese momento se escucharon varios disparos al fondo dando a entender que había un enfrentamiento luego de las detonaciones el hermano de Twilight volvió a hablar

 **-¡ESCUCHA!, ¡ten cuidado!, ¡busca un lugar seguro y escóndete!-**

Twilight desesperada le gritaba a su hermano

 **-¡HERMANO! ¡Hermano! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Me oyes?!-**

Pero este no la escuchaba por lo que siguió dándole instrucciones a la peli-violeta quien no podía creer que su hermano no la oyera y de nuevo lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

 **-¡Twilight!…**

… **las calles no son seguras, mantente a salvo, espera a que todo se calme y sal de la ciudad, no te preocupes por mí, y no desesperes te encontrare, ¡Te quiero Twily!-**

Y corto la llamada.

Twilight solo miro con una expresión de profunda tristeza su celular mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta que Rarity estaba a su lado y cuando lo noto la abrazo con fuerza y con voz quebrada y entre sollozos dijo

 **-Mi…**

… **mi hermano…**

… **no me escucho…**

… **por más…**

 **..que grite no me escucho-**

Rarity entonces comenzó a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarla lo cual luego de unos minutos lo logro pero no corto el abrazo hasta que una vez más tranquila la peli-violeta se apartó un poco de ella y con una leve sonrisa mientras se limpiaba los ojos le agradeció a su amiga

 **-Gracias Rarity-**

Al ver la expresión de la peli-violeta Rarity se volvió a sonrojar pero sin dejar de mirarla y con una leve sonrisa le respondió tratando de no sonar avergonzada

 **-No hay de que querida-**

Esto hizo ruborizar levemente a Twilight, sin embargo de pronto escucharon unos quejidos de dolor por lo que ambas chicas voltearon su atención hacia Flash, el cual se encontraba sentado contra la pared, respiraba agitadamente mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y de repente vomito una gran cantidad de sangre haciendo que ambas chicas se horrorizaran, pero fue Twilight quien inmediato se acercó a su amigo y con voz alterada pregunto

 **-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?! ¿Cómo puedes estar así? hace un rato estabas bien, entonces ¿POR QUÉ?-**

Sin embargo Flash le sonrío de forma irónica miro su mano llena de sangre y luego con la otra le entrego el bate a Twilight, esta lo tomo dudosa, una vez hecho el chico con un tono de voz apagado hablo

 **-Es como en las películas….**

… **una vez que te muerden…**

… **estas acabado…**

 **je… je-**

Ante esto la peli-violeta se quedó ahí sin decir nada sosteniendo con fuerza el bate mientras lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos, en ese momento Rarity en un tono desesperado hablo

 **-¡NO! ¡No es cierto! estarás bien, no te vas a morir ¡¿verdad Twilight?!-**

Dijo no queriendo creer que su amigo estaba muriendo pero Twilight solo la miro de manera sombría y con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole a entender que en efecto el chico iba a morir, en eso Flash con voz desesperada dijo

 **-Por favor…**

Entonces escupió aún más sangre

… **mátame mientras aun soy humano-**

Dijo el muchacho mientras que con dificultad lograba ponerse de pie, al escuchar estas palabras la peli-violeta se horrorizo ante su pedido, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Flash con la poca fuerza que le quedaba corrió como pudo hacia la baranda y se sentó también como pudo en ella, en ese momento Twilight molesta y angustiada le grito

 **-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!…**

… **tal vez solo es una reacción alérgica o algo ¡no debemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas!-**

Entonces Rarity suplico

 **-Por lo que más quieras ¡NO LO HAGAS!-**

Sin embargo Flash ya había tomado una decisión, así que solo les dedico una sonrisa y tratando de sonar alegre dijo

 **-Gracias por darme su amistad-**

Entonces y sin dudarlo se dejó caer de espaldas desde 4 pisos cayendo de cabeza contra el concreto matándolo al instante.

Twilight y Rarity solo miraron en shock el suicidio de su amigo, la peli-morada cayo de rodillas al suelo y con voz apagada dijo

 **-Es una pesadilla-**

Entonces se tapó los ojos con las manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Twilight de inmediato fue hacia ella, la abrazo con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos miro hacia el barandal de donde Flash se había aventado y con enojo y frustración dijo

 **-¡Flash eres un idiota!-**

Tras decirlo abrazo con más fuerza a Rarity quien también lo hizo tratando de consolarse mutuamente por la pérdida de su amigo, y deseando que todo fuera mentira, pero todo esto no era más que el comienzo de la pesadilla.

* * *

 **Tema de cierre; The creator ( Yousei Teikoku, Kuuso Mesorogiwi)**

 _ **Glosario:**_

 **Shinaí:** una espada hecha de bambú muy flexible y resistente utilizada para practicar kendo, mide generalmente 1.20 m de largo total.

 **Estilete:** un cuchillo de doble filo de punta aguda plegable muy usado por los gánsteres en los años 20

 **Enishi CrossSoul** ( **Ex-ShadoW) Bueno como dije en la "(Actualizacion) anterior, esta es la vercion remasterizada del fic original, mi colega Slayer estara trabajando en la re-edicion de los caps mientras yo trabajare en los nuevos, sin mas que decir, de nuevo gracias por leer este trabajo y nos vemos la proxima Matta-ne!**

 **SLAYER66:** Hola soy el co-autor de esta historia la cual como ven será un remake de la original pero descuiden solo le doy algunos retoques al argumento pero manteniéndolo leal al estilo de Enishi (Shadow) solo espero que les guste, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ADIOS KID´S!


	2. Lo que nos depara el futuro

Equestria Girls: Zombie Breakdown (season 1)

 **CAPITULO 2 "LO QUE NOS DEPARA EL FUTURO"**

 **Opening: Egoist (YouseiTeikoku).**

 **AZOTEA DE LA PREPARATORIA CANTERLOT**

Twilight y Rarity estaban en la azotea, 30 minutos habían pasado desde que Flash se había suicidado, se encontraban sentadas recargadas en la pared de frente hacia el barandal por donde Flash se había arrojado para así evitar lastimarlas, aún estaban dolidas por su perdida siendo Rarity la más afectada por muerte de su amigo ya que aún ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas a la vez que las abrazaba fuertemente, Twilight por su parte pese a también estar triste por la muerte de Flash su estado demuestra estar relativamente mejor que el de su amiga pues abraza a esta última para buscar reconfortarla mientras que con ternura le acaricia la cabeza sin embargo su mirada esta fija hacia el barandal mientras en su mente con molestia piensa

 _ **-"Maldita sea Flash por que se te ocurrió ser un maldito héroe"-**_

En eso su amiga le habla con voz quebrada

 **-Twilight…por qué…**

… **no les llamas…**

… **a los otros…**

… **tenemos que asegurarnos que estén bien-**

Dijo Rarity entre sollozos a la vez que levantaba su mirada mostrando sus ojos rojos e irritados por tanto llorar además de que su rimel se había corrido debido al llanto, ante esto Twilight sintió una impresionantes de ganas de abrazarla y besarla con fuerza al verla así de vulnerable, pero se contuvo, entonces la peli-violeta solo asintió y tomo su celular pero al desbloquearlo noto que tenía un mensaje de hace por lo menos 20 minutos por lo que de inmediato lo revisó y tras leerlo una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para luego voltear a ver a su amiga y con un poco de alegría le dijo

 **-Sunset me envió un mensaje diciéndome que ella y nuestros amigos están bien y que ahora se encuentran ocultos en la enfermería, pero me pregunta si estamos en la azotea y en donde nos encontramos para salir del colegio, todos juntos-**

La peli-morada se emocionó por la noticia pues gracias a esta había recuperado la esperanza y mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo su rostro empezó a escribir unos mensajes de Texto.

 **ENFERMERÍA, 5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Todos los presentes estaban en alerta, Dusk con un poco de cinta medio reparo su Shinai y estaba atento en la puerta junto con Sunset quien demostraba aburrida y se la pasaba arrojando su cuchillo al aire para entretenerse, Rainbow y Apple Jack estaban sentadas juntas en la camilla, Pinkie le contaba sus graciosas anécdotas a Haugthy quien a pesar de casi no entender lo que decía la chica fiestera debido a que hablaba demasiado rápido se mantenía atento a lo que decía algunas veces se reía cuando lograba captar la idea y con lo cual olvidaban un poco la situación en la estaban, por su parte Fluttershy y la sub.-Directora Luna revisaba el lugar buscando todo lo que podría serles de utilidad y claro los medicamentos estaban en primer lugar en su lista, sin embargo eran muchos para llevarlos en las manos lo cual frustro a la subdirectora haciéndola pensar con enojo

 _ **-"Maldición son demasiados pero disponer de ellos no es una opción, una vez que salgamos de aquí dudo que podamos darnos el lujo de pasar a una botica, debemos encontrar algo en que llevarlos"-**_

Y mientras la subdirectora se volvía a buscar algo en que llevar los medicamentos Fluttershy al abrir una gaveta hayo una mochila de deportes, la revisó y vio que estaba vacía y lo suficientemente grande para guardar los medicamentos entonces con alegría se volvió a la subdirectora y le dijo entre pregunta y afirmación

 **-Subdirectora luna ¿esto nos será útil?-**

Luna al voltear a verla y al ver lo que tenía en sus manos de inmediato una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara a la vez que se acercó a la joven de cabello rosado y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña le acaricio la cabeza a la vez que le hablo en un tono maternal

 **-Es perfecto Fluttershy ¡Gracias! ahora ayúdame a guardar el medicamento en el bolso ¿OK?-**

Fluttershy un poco ruborizada, a la vez feliz y emocionada le respondió con una sonrisa

 **-¡Si! vamos-**

Entonces ambas se pusieron a acomodar los medicamentos dentro del bolso deportivo, mientras que Dusk las miraba lo cual le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa pues a pesar del infierno en el que ahora se encontraban aun podía ver a su hermana sonreír y eso lo motivaba a sobrevivir a cualquier precio y proteger esa sonrisa que le daba luz a su vida, Sunset también noto la escena pero se enfocó en Dusk ya que noto un singular brillo en sus ojos al ver a la peli-rosada pues no era la mirada cariñosa de un hermano a su hermana si no la de un hombre a una mujer lo cual la hizo pensar

 _ **-"¿Acaso Dusk ve a Fluttershy como algo más que sui hermana?...**_

… _ **creo que estoy pensando demasiado…**_

Entonces la chica desvió la mirada hacia la ventana opuesta y observo un poco el cielo azul para luego poner una mirada decida y pensar

… _ **debo enfocarme en lo importante ahora, y es evitar que los errantes entren además del ver el cómo vamos salir de aquí"-**_

En ese momento los celulares de todos con excepción de la subdirectora y de Haugthy empezaron a vibrar uno detrás de otro en los bolsillos de cada uno, estos de inmediato revisaron

 **-[¿Amiga estás en la enfermería?¿Estás a salvo?, por favor responde, Rarity y yo estamos por ahora a salvo en la azotea, no dejen que ninguna de esas cosas les muerda, no importa que tan superficial sea te matara, cuídate]-**

Mientras que en el de Dusk venia uno diferente

 **-[Dusk espero que estés con Fluttershy a salvo en la enfermería, no dejes que esas cosas te muerdan O ES EL FIN por favor responde este mensaje para saber tu situación]-**

Ante este mensaje el peli-magenta trago saliva pues sabía que Twilight no escribe en mayúsculas por diversión, en ese momento Sunset con voz seria pero un destello de alegría dice

 **-Es de Twilight, ella y Rarity están a salvo en la azotea-**

A lo cual a sus amigos se sintieron felices de estuviesen a salvo pero entonces Dusk con vos seria y firme dijo

 **-El mío es un poco diferente, además de decirme su situación y la de Rarity, me confirma la teoría de Sunset sobre esta catástrofe, si nos muerden de cualquier manera estamos acabados-**

Agrego el desde su lugar, todos los presentes cambiaron su semblante a uno un tanto sombrío, lo cual puso un ambiente depresivo por lo que entonces la sub. Luna al notar que la voluntad de los chicos parecía flaquear dijo con un tono firme y decidido.

 **-Deberíamos responderles, avisándoles que estamos ilesos y que esperaremos aquí hasta que se calme un poco la situación-**

Ante esto Sunset tomo su teléfono y empezó a escribir el mensaje para Twilight y mientras lo hacia Rainbow Dash en un tono entre molesto y preocupado hablo

 **-Además debemos de armar un plan de escape, no podemos quedarnos aquí-**

Todos asintieron y Dusk le hizo una seña a Sunset para que le dejara mirar si las cosas estaban despejadas en el pasillo, Sunset se puso en posición de defensa y abrió levemente la puerta permitiéndole al peli-magenta asomarse, miro a la derecha en dirección a la sección de clubes y no había nada, mientras que a la izquierda, hacia la salida principal, había un grupo de infectados vagando sin rumbo, parecían alejarse de la enfermería así que no les dio mucha importancia mientras volvía adentro.

 **AZOTEA MOMENTOS DESPUÉS.**

El celular de Twilight vibro y apurada leyó el nuevo mensaje.

 **-[Todos estamos a salvo en la enfermería, deberían venir aquí, podremos organizar un escape todos juntos, pero tengan cuidado, según Dusk los infectados parecen ir a la puerta principal atraídos por algo, así que traten de no pasar por esos pasillos]-**

Twilight dejo salir un suspiro de aire que no sabía estaba sosteniendo, pero no era la única su amiga de cabello índigo también para luego esta última decir aliviada

 **-¡Qué bueno que Todos están a salvo! nadie fue mordido y están seguros en la enfermería…**

Entonces su tono cambio a uno entre preocupado y apurado

… **tenemos que llegar con ellos ¡Pronto!-**

Le menciono la peli-morada a Twilight quien con mirada decidida asintió, sin embargo Rarity cayó en cuenta de donde estaban y un poco preocupada pregunto.

 **-Pero…**

… **¿cómo llegaremos? si no podemos salir por donde entramos-**

Señalo la peli-morada mientras miraba la barricada que estaba conteniendo efectivamente a un grupo de _**errantes**_ , ante eso Twilight comenzó a analizar el lugar, mirando a todos lados y noto la ventila del ducto de ventilación y con una sonrisa sagaz dijo

 **-Creo que ya tengo una forma de salir-**

A la vez que señalo la ventila, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para que una persona mediana fuese capaz de moverse a través de ella, entonces la peli-morada comprendió la idea pero antes de que ambas fuesen Rarity se dirigió a Twilight un poco apenada

 **-¿Podemos pasar por el club de Esgrima? hay algo que creo nos será de utilidad ahí-**

Twilight la miro un momento y se sonrojo pues ver a una Rarity avergonzada se le hacía "lindo" pero al ver que esta la miro expectativa la chica de inmediato volvió en sí y respondió con voz tranquila

 **-Está bien, vamos-**

Esto hizo sonreír a la peli-morada y una vez acordado esto ambas chicas usando las patas de una silla como palanca logrando quitar la tapa de la ventila y luego usando el bate dañaron las aspas de los ventiladores para posteriormente adentrarse en la ventila, siendo Twilight la que iba primera ya que ella conocía perfectamente la red de ventilación de la escuela gracias a que tuvo que memorizarlas debido a que el conejo de Fluttershy siempre se la pasaba paseando por las mismas y en más de una ocasión tuvieron que sacarlo de la ventilación.

Ambas chicas se arrastraban de manera sigilosa a través de los ductos, a Rarity le daba cierta incomodidad estar detrás de la peli-violeta debido a que de cuando en cuando podía tener una buena vista tanto de la parte posterior de Twilight como en algún punto de sus bragas, por lo desviaba la mirada avergonzada la mayoría de veces además de no tratar de pensar en nada perverso pero le era algo difícil hasta que la voz de baja pero firme de Twilight le devolvió en si

 **-Ya llegamos-**

Expreso la peli-violeta a la vez que quitaba la reja, tras asomarse para ver que era seguro de un salto bajo con rapidez dentro del club y tras apenas recibir el bate por parte de su amiga dijo con voz baja pero firme

 **-Voy a asegurar la puerta-**

A lo que la peli morada asintió, entonces Twilight se desplazó rápidamente a la puerta y la cerro con seguro, cuando se volvió Rarity ya había bajado, para rápidamente tomar un sable de práctica y junto con su amiga revisar el lugar, una vez confirmado que era seguro tomaron un ligero descanso, luego se dirigieron hacia la vitrina de trofeos del lugar, siendo la peli-morada la que poso su vista en un objeto en específico luego con su mano tanteo la parte baja de la vitrina y tras un momento dio con lo que buscaba lo cual era una llave y con la misma abrió la vitrina para de esta sacar aquel objeto que le seria a ella de utilidad, luego con voz tranquila dijo

 **-Esto es lo que venimos a buscar-**

A la vez que se lo mostró a Twilight la cual de inmediato reconoció lo que era y con su tono intelectual hablo

 **-Es un estoque Rapier, posiblemente del siglo XV debido a al estilo y grabados del mismo**

Decía mientras miraba la vaina y el tipo de empuñadura, luego desenvaino el arma y miro la hoja sorprendiéndose de la misma

… **es toledano, además la hoja esta reforzada debido a que es más gruesa que la de otro estoque de la misma clase, eso sin contar que está en perfecto estado además de muy afilada-**

Una terminada la "revisión histórica y técnica" envaino de nuevo el arma y se la devolvió a su amiga a la vez que con un tono un tanto burlón dijo

 **-Nos será útil si está en manos de un buen espadachín ¿sabes de uno?-**

Pregunto divertida a lo que la chica de cabello índigo respondió fingiendo indignación y enojo

 **-No sé dónde podremos encontrar uno querida-**

Expreso mientras se medió volteaba hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos para luego de momento sonreírle divertida a su amiga, la cual no pudo dejar salir una risa, logrando así bajar la tensión que habían tenido desde que se desato el infierno, aunque Twilight estaba más contenta porque Rarity ya hablaba como antes, tras terminar de acomodarse el arma en su cintura la peli-morada, ambas chicas se dispusieron a ir con sus amigos, se asomaron fuera del lugar y tras confirmar que era "seguro" salir, se apresuraron y mientras se cuidaban las espaldas caminaron sigilosamente a través de los pasillos, dando varios desvíos debido a que se encontraban a grupos considerables de _errantes_ y era mejor idea esquivar los que enfrentarlos y terminar rodeadas, pero debido a los desvíos al final acabaron en la cafetería y tras entrar en la misma trancaron la puerta tras de sí, caminaron lentamente a través de este lugar, pero por un mal movimiento la peli-violeta hace caer una charola de servicio haciendo un estridente ruido que de inmediato hizo que aparecieran 3 errantes, uno de ellos que era un estudiante sin el brazo derecho se abalanzo sobre Twilight, pero esta reacciono rápidamente le dio un contundente golpe en la cabeza incapacitándolo, mientras que otro que era uno de los cocineros se abalanzó sobre Rarity pero esta tras esquivarlo de forma grácil le dio una certera estocada al cráneo, neutralizándolo, el tercero que era el conserje fue atacado simultáneamente por ambas, Twilight derribándolo y Rarity rematándolo, a pesar de haber neutralizado las amenazas ambas chicas aún se mantuvieron alertas esperando que más llegaran, y así paso pero no del interior de la cafetería si no de afuera , el sonido de la "pelea" atrajo a varios errantes los cuales estaban azotando con fuerza la puerta de la cafetería tratando de entrar y claramente esta comenzaba ceder debido tanto al tumulto como a la gran fuerza de estos, lo cual preocupo a las dos chicas pues debían salir de ahí rápido por lo que se desplazaron a la cocina la cual bloquearon usando una barra de acero que sacaron del cuarto de limpieza de la cocina, luego comenzaron a buscar una salida cosa que Twilight encontró pero antes de poder decir algo escucho un grito de horror por parte de su amiga la cual estaba cerca de las estufas, ante esto la peli-violeta tan rápido como pudo fue al encuentro de su amiga pero al llegar la vio de pie con los ojos lloros y tapándose la boca con las manos mirando fijamente hacia abajo, Twilight se acercó a ella para preguntarle el por qué grito pero al ver lo que su amiga veía comprendió el "por qué" aunque le hubiese gustado que no fuese verdad.

Frente a ellas sentada y recargada en un mueble se encontraba la abuela Smith muriendo debido a una hemorragia ocasionada por una mordida cerca de su clavícula, entonces Twilight con voz quebrada exclamo

 **-¡ABUELA SMITH!-**

Expreso al ver a la matriarca de la familia Apple en tan terrible estado pero antes de que la peli-violeta hiciese algo la anciana levanto la vista y pudo contemplar a ambas chicas a la vez que esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras sangre le escurría por la comisura de la boca

 **-Hola mis niñas que bueno que están bien-**

Pero entonces Rarity con voz temblorosa dijo

 **-¡Por favor abuela Smith no hable!...**

Se agacho poniéndose frente a ella y con una sonrisa forzada continuo

… **todo va estar bien…**

… **vamos a ayudarla-**

Entonces la peli morada volteo a ver a su amiga y exclamo con desesperación

 **-Twilight consigue algo para detener la hemorragia o morirá-**

Pero la peli-morada no hizo nada se quedó ahí de pie con un aspecto sombrío, para luego mover la cabeza en señal de negación al ver esto Rarity se impactó por la respuesta de su amiga, por lo que con una expresión de furia se disponía a levantarse y gritarle pero fue detenida por la débil mano de la anciana que se aferró a su muñeca quien tratando de sonar calmada dijo

 **-Ella tiene razón, no tiene caso pequeña mi camino termina aquí-**

Dijo la anciana dedicándoles una forzada sonrisa a Rarity y Twilight la primera no dejaba de llorar ya que aunque no quisiera era verdad, la abuela de igual forma moriría, mientras que la segunda apretaba con fuerza el bate intentando no quebrarse en llanto a la vez que la anciana prosiguió

 **-Quisiera que tengan algo…-**

Entonces la anciana metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, de ahí saco unas llaves de apariencia antigua y un par "puños americanos" hechos de hierro forjado, dichos objetos los recibió Rarity, luego y con un poco de esfuerzo se llevó su manos tras su cuello y se quitó un relicario el cual entrego a Twilight quien se agacho para recibirlo y ahora con un tono triste y con algunas lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos la anciana dijo

 **-Por favor…**

… **llévenle estos a Apple Jack…**

… **díganle…**

Entonces Tosió un poco de sangre, lo cual conmociono de nuevo a ambas chicas y no pudieron evitar que más lagrimas escaparan de su ojos

… **Díganle que estoy muy orgullosa de ella…**

Expreso a la vez que más sangre empezaba a bajar por las comisuras de sus labios

… **también…**

… **Díganle que cuide a Applebloom, que sea fuerte y que vaya con Big Mac…**

… **seguro él está en la granja-**

El tono de piel de la anciana palideció, dando a entender que no lo quedaba mucho, en ese momento los errantes derribaban la puerta principal entrando al comedor y ahora se dirigían a la puerta de la cocina, y claro que las chicas lo notaron pero aún tenían un poco de tiempo entonces Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas y con voz decidida dijo

 **-¡Claro que lo haremos abuela Smith!-**

Expresó la peli-violeta a la vez que ella apretó con fuerza el relicario y justo en ese momento se escuchaba como el tumulto de errantes empujaban la puerta la cual también estaba cediendo entonces Twilight y Rarity guardaron lo que les dio la abuela Smith y se levantaron, pero antes de decir algo la anciana hablo

 **-háganme un favor más…**

… **sean buenas niñas y habrán todas las perillas de gas antes de marcharse-**

Ante esto ambas chicas se miraron indecisas entre ellas, pero entonces la abuela Smith hablo con tranquilidad

 **-Estoy acabada pero…**

… **si voy a morir…**

Entonces el tono de su voz cambio a uno decidido

… **me asegurare que esas cosas no se les acerquen-**

Tras decirlo les dedico una maternal sonrisa, Twilight y Rarity solo asintieron tristemente y empezaron a abrir todas las válvulas, llenando de gas inflamable el lugar, entonces le dieron una última mirada a la abuela Smith y ambas le dedicaron una gentil sonrisa a la vez que intentaban no llorar y salieron por la puerta trasera, por su parte la abuela Smith saco un puro de un bolsillo, tomo su encendedor y lo prendió, para luego darle un par de caladas al mismo para evitar que se apague en ese momento las puertas ya estaban a punto de caer entonces la anciana sonrió orgullosamente mientras daba cortas caladas al puro y dijo

– **Pronto me reuniré contigo querido…**

… **nuestra familia está más unida que nunca, aun en esta catástrofe-**

De pronto los errantes derribaron la puerta de la cocina y entraron al lugar la abuela sonrió sagazmente y dio una gran calada a su puro prendió su encendedor y expreso con alegría

 **-¡FUE UNA GRAN VIDA!-**

Y sin dudarlo lo lanzo hacia las estufas y

 **-BOOOM-**

Toda la cafetería estallo con tal magnitud que las llamas salieron por las ventanas a la vez que los vidrios de lo los edificios cercanos estallaron, el ruido de la explosión fue tan fuerte que resonó por toda la institución.

 **ENFERMERÍA, EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO.**

Apple Jack sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho justo al momento que todos los presentes escucharon y sintieron la enorme explosión lo cual los preocupo a la vez que los puso en alerta.

 **-¡Por todas las manzanas! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-**

Pregunto Apple Jack reincorporándose debido a que la explosión la tomo desprevenida y la hizo caer al suelo, pero por alguna razón sintió que algo mas había pasado, entonces la subdirectora se asomó por la agrietada ventana, vio el humo y con voz preocupada dijo

-Vino del este, lo que quiere decir que debió ser la cafetería, es uno de los 2 únicos lugar esque pueden estallar de esa manera-

Respondió la sub.-Directora Luna entonces Apple Jack entendió aquel dolor a la vez que se recargo de espaldas contra la pared e impactada dijo

 **-Ay…no…abuela Smith-**

La chica vaquera bajo su sombrero para que no la viesen sollozar ya que posiblemente su abuela haya muerto en esa explosión, todas sus amigas fueron a abrazarla mientras ella trataba de asimilar lo que suponía que paso, tras un corto abrazo Sunset en tono molesto y triste se quejo

 **-Esto no hace más que empeorar…**

… **a este paso estaremos aquí para siempre-**

Entonces Dusk con voz seria le respondió

 **-tienes razón, tenemos que salir de aquí, además con esa explosión es seguro que llamo la atención de los errantes, por lo que ahora sería el mejor momento para huir-**

Expreso el muchacho quien mantenía con una expresión indiferente, a lo que Haugthy le pregunto un tanto preocupado

 **-Pero ¿no deberíamos esperar a Twilight y a Rarity aquí?-**

Entonces la chica de cabello rojo y amarillo con tono serio expreso

 **-aún más importante Dusk ¿hacia dónde iremos?...**

… **debemos saber a dónde vamos y avisarles, NO PODEMOS DEJARLAS AQUÍ-**

Ante este cuestionamiento nadie daba respuesta hasta que Haugthy con un tono voz algo tímida dijo

 **-Porque no vamos a la sala de profesores, puede haber cosas que pueden sernos útiles ahí, además de que ahí también están las llaves los vehículos de los profesores y sin duda alguna vamos a necesitar alguno para irnos-**

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos al chico, lo cual hizo que pusiese nervioso y estuviese a punto de disculparse pero entonces subdirectora Luna con una media sonrisa dijo

 **-Es una buena idea avísenles a las chicas que el punto de reunión será en la sala de maestros, una vez que todos estemos juntos trazaremos un plan de escape-**

Ante esto todos asintieron y de inmediato Sunset con voz firme pero calmada dijo

 **-Yo le aviso por texto, además aunque la explosión haya atraído a los errantes no debemos confiarnos, así que propongo que usemos la ruta más segura la cual que sería por el Pasillo Este a través de los clubes de kendo y carpintería, sé que nos hará rodear pero así evitaremos encuentros desagradables antes de llegar a la sala de profesores-**

Ante esta propuesta todos incluyendo la Sub. Luna volvieron a asentir a la vez que se preparaban para moverse, mientras Sunset mando el mensaje a Twilight, tras unos momentos el grupo salió, Dusk y la Sub. Luna iban al frente, el primero empuñando su Shinaí medio reparada mientras que la sub. Luna usaba su "lanza improvisada", por su parte Sunset y Apple Jack iban vigilando la retaguardia, Sunset con su cuchillo y Apple Jack con el extintor mientras que el resto iba en medio

 **PASILLO DEL PRIMER PISO DEL ALA SURESTE, MOMENTOS DESPUÉS DE LA EXPLOSIÓN**

Twilight y Rarity se desplazaban rápidamente, tras escapar de la cafetería se vieron obligadas a rodear debido a que los _errantes_ fueron atraídos por la explosión y no podían enfrentarse a estos ya que podrían ser rodeadas, por lo que tomaron una ruta más larga para llegar a la enfermería, pero justo a medio camino el celular de Twilight vibro y ella de inmediato lo reviso, viendo que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Sunset.

 **-[La explosión nos sirve de distracción, saldremos de la enfermería, el nuevo punto de reunión es la sala de profesores, cuídense].**

Al leer esto ambas chicas se miraron, sonrieron levemente, luego asintieron al mismo tiempo y emprendieron camino hacia la sala de profesores pero entonces ambas chicas escucharon un fuerte grito que venía justo delante de ellas y tras avanzar un poco vieron a un grupo de errantes rodeando a unos estudiantes los cuales ya estaban contra la pared, al ver esto y sin dudarlo ambas chicas se abalanzaron rápidamente hacia los errantes, Twilight los derribaba para luego ser rematados por Rarity, sin embargo para no acabar rodeadas se separaron y mientras la peli-violeta les conectaba fuertes golpes contundentes al cráneo destrozándoselos, la peli-morada hacia movimientos gráciles a la vez que daba certeras estocadas a través de los ojos y cráneos, la sangre salpicaba y huesos crujían mientras atacaban dando un espectáculo digno de una película de terror.

El grupo de sobrevivientes las miro asombrados y algo asustados el cómo fueron salvados, una vez que fueron neutralizados los errantes una chica con un alivio se acercó a sus salvadoras y dijo

 **-Gracias por ayudarnos, estuvimos a punto de morir ahí-**

Expreso la chica la cual tenía la piel gris, el cabello negro lacio y bien alisado de ojos de color violeta intenso, sin embargo antes de poderle responder otra chica y con un tono de emoción les dijo

 **-¡Sí! llegaron a tiempo para darles una paliza-**

Expreso la otra chica, la cual tenía el cabello con 2 tonos de color, uno azul eléctrico y el otro turquesa, piel blanca, pero lo más notable eran unas gafas polarizadas de color morado que escondían sus ojos, junto a ellas habían tres chicos y un par de chicas que solo asentían en silencio, esto avergonzó un poco Rarity y a Twilight aunque la segunda tratando de no verse nerviosa expreso a la vez que daba una media sonrisa

 **-No importa, solo ayudábamos, ya que era lo correcto-**

Es entonces que Rarity con un tono de voz serio pero calmado hablo

 **-Vengan con nosotros, nos presentaremos mejor en la sala de profesores, hay nos encontraremos con otro grupo de sobrevivientes-**

Ante esto el grupo asintió y se marchó con las chicas con la esperanza de sobrevivir.

 **CASILLEROS DE LOS ESTUDIANTES CERCA DEL CLUB DE CARPINTERÍA.**

El grupo dirigido por la Sub. Luna había tomado una ligera escala en este lugar para recoger todo lo que les sería útil a la larga, más que nada recogieron sus mochilas para llevar cosas, Sunset por su parte retiro todo el contenido de su casillero para luego y frente a la mirada incrédula del resto del grupo, removía un fondo falso y de este saca una especie de tirantes de cuero con una funda y un par de pequeñas "bolsitas" la cual la subdirectora Luna reconoce como una sobaquera y porta-cargadores, luego saca una pequeña maleta de color azul y una pequeña caja que tenía escrito en un lado S&W Ammo357 Magnum lo cual sorprende a la subdirectora pues ya se figura lo que chica tenía tan escondido, una vez sacados estos objetos Sunset se quita la chaqueta y se pone la funda y una vez acomodada vuelve a ponerse la chaqueta, tras hacerlo abre la caja azul dejando a todos bastante impactados, pero más que nada a Haughty y a la Sub. Luna, el primero miraba con ojos brillosos lo que tenía la chica de cabello rojo y amarillo, mientras que la segunda lanzo una mirada severa a la chica y no era para menos pues lo que tenía Sunset era un revolver S&W 627 de cañón largo "personalizado" con compensador calibre357 Magnum, y mientras la chica revisaba y le cargaba al arma las 8 balas de su "tambor" la subdirectora con voz severa se dirigió a ella

 **-Señorita Shimmer ¿me podría decir el por qué tiene un arma de alto poder dentro de la institución?-**

Expreso a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y ponía un gesto de desaprobación, la chica solo soltó un suspiro pues ya veía venir la pregunta y dijo en un tono de ligero fastidio

 **-Por protección, uno no sabe cuándo puede darse una situación de vida o muerte aunque sinceramente no planeaba usarla de esta forma pero la situación lo amerita-**

Respondió la aludida como si fuera lo más común del mundo mientras enfundaba el arma en la sobaquera y cargaba los 3 Speedloaders que tenía y ponía 2 de ellos en los porta-loaders que traía la sobaquera del lado derecho, mientras que la sub. Luna ante la respuesta de la chica coloco sus dedos sobre el tabique de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, en eso el celular de Dusk empezó a vibrar, este lo reviso y encontró un mensaje bastante preocupante

 **-[Amigo, estoy en el club de kendo atrincherado, estoy cuidando a Amethysty las CMC, sé que estas vivo ven a ayudarnos antes que esas cosas nos maten]-**

Dusk palideció por el mensaje cosa que preocupo a sus amigos pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle nada este desesperado y preocupado dijo

 **-Debemos ir al Club de Kendo, Luminous está ahí junto con su hermana y las CMC, están en peligro, ¡VAMONOS RAPIDO!-**

Tras decirlo el chico salió corriendo a ayudar a su amigo y a las niñas seguido por todos sus compañeros y en especial por una esperanzada Apple Jack.

Tal vez este mundo se estaba derrumbando, pero no por eso dejarían de seguir peleando, no dejarían de ayudar a otros, y sobre todo no dejarían de confiar en sus amigos, solo unidos podrán sobrevivir

 **Ending: No roads left to go (Linkin Park)**

 **GLOSARIO:**

 **FUNDA SOBAQUERA:** esta funda se porta debajo de la axila es la que usan los detectives o agentes federales

 **SPEED LOADER:** llamado "cargador rápido" en español, como su nombre lo indica sirve para reducir el tiempo de carga de un revolver

 **SABLE DE PRÁCTICA:** arma de esgrima usada para practica es la más fuerte y resistente

 **ESTOQUE RAPIER:** espada de hoja delgada con guardamanos (que protege casi por completo la mano) usada durante el renacimiento y hasta finales del siglo XIX usado para atravesar objetivos

 **TOLEDANO:** se le dice "Toledano" a una arma de filo hecha en Toledo un lugar en donde se usa el mejor acero para forjar armas, incluso hoy en la actualidad las mejores espadas forjadas vienen de ahí debido a su resistencia y flexibilidad únicas

 **PUÑO AMERICANO:** como su nombre lo indica es una arma metálica que protege los dedos cuando se hace un puño tiene pequeñas protuberancias que hacen daño al hacer un golpe (y evita el uso de los nudillos) la mayoría son de diferentes metales pero los de la abuela Smith son de hierro forjado, aunque más pesados el daño que ocasionan pude ser devastador si se aplica la fuerza y el movimiento correcto

 _ **ARMAS DE FUEGO:**_

 **REVOLVER S &W 627 cal. 357 Magnum**

Esta arma la adquirió Sunset en el mercado negro, le mando cambiar el cañón por uno de competición para máxima precisión además de colocarle un compensador tipo cortafuegos debido a estas "personalización" el cañón mide en total 6 ½ pulgadas, también le cambio las cachas estándar por unas de caoba con anti-derrapante de polímero (también conocidas como cachas hibridas)un dato importante es que este modelo es especial, pues en uno de los pocos revólveres con capacidad de 8 balas de calibre 357 Magnum en el tambor, aunque también se le pueden cargar balas de calibre .38 Especial (básicamente tiene esta bala el mismo ancho y casi el mismo largo que el de la 357 Magnum)

 **Shadow: (N/A del cap original) Un nuevo cap. de esta obra que a tenido tan buena recepción, agradezco a todos por su apoyo pero en especial agradezco a SLAYER66, el me a ayudado tanto, que esta historia no sería ni la mitad de lo que es o será sin él, muchas gracias colega, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews matta-ne!**

 **SLAYER66: segundo capítulo de este remake, lamento los errores del anterior y los que lleguen a estar en este capítulo (me confió demasiado en el auto-corrector) aun así espero que estén disfrutando este Fic tanto como yo, y gracias Enshi por permitirme ser parte de este proyecto y al igual que tu espero por sus comentario y sugerencias, ahora sin más que decir, ADIOS KID´s**

 **Enishi ( Notas nuevas ) Jeje lo siento por el retraso, Slayer me mando el Documento el martes, pero tuve que editar algunas parte, no cambie nada, solo realice una corrección ortográfica jaja ( O soy yo o mas que un autor me siento como en Beta-reader….mhe es solo idea mia :3) Gracias por leer este gran trabajo y nos vemos la proxima, Matta-ne!**


End file.
